deadliest movie warriors episode 3
by navajowarrior12
Summary: blade vs predator prince nuada was cut for lack of weapons


PREDATOR an extraterrestrial species characterized by its hunting of other dangerous species for sport and honour,

BLADE the Human later turned vampire who killed his own mother

WHO IS DEADLIEST?

ok welcome to part 3 of our discussion ,blade vs predator is a crossover dream

WARRIOR FACTS

BLADE

Blade's past could be considered checkered at best. He was born in a brothel, and when his mother was having complications at birth, a doctor was called in. Unknown to his employers, the doctor was Deacon Frost, a vampire. Instead of helping Blade's mother, he feasted upon her. Something in the vampire's system infected the baby, changing him. Deacon Frost would have killed the baby as well, but was driven off by the other brothel brothel members raised the child, named Eric, and he knew about his grisly origin, but not about what he could do about it. This all changed when Blade came upon some thugs attacking a man. Blade helped to drive off the thugs, who turned out to be vampires. The man he saved was Jamal Afari, a musician and vampire hunter himself. Afari stayed on with Blade and trained him on defend himself and through Afari became a master of bladed lost his way for a short time becoming a member of the street gang, The Bloodshadows. He fought the leader of the gang, who was a vampire, and in the process lost his love, Glory. This lesson further brought forth his hatred of vampires and hardened Blade to pursue the path of vampire hunter.

PREDATOR

Known to Earth as The Predator, he is one of a close clique of alien hunters who scour the galaxies seeking the ultimate surge of excitement as well as the prize of the most glorious catch. The Predators land on varied habitable planets and are drawn by intense heat as well as conflict between native races. They possess advanced survival and destruction technology, notably light-bending camouflage as well as wrist-mounted explosives capable of obliterating entire cities. The Predators are, naturally, carnivorous creatures but also have a code of honor.

Such creatures appeared on Earth, and spent hundreds of Earth years engaged in the hunt, periodically acquiring firearms that would be considered ancient at the end of the century. Two Predators became known late in the 20th century. One landed in the jungles of Central America in the late 1980s, where it stalked and killed a team of human commando soldiers. One soldier, however, figured out a method of camouflage and succeeded in badly injuring the creature. The soldier, known on Earth as Major Dutch Schaefer, escaped when the Predator activated his wrist explosive rather than surrender.

which warrior will prevail?, we kick off with 2 long range weapons wat made them deadly

predator

the bio mask

vs

blade

the bladerang

the bio mask or the bladerang,because the bio mask needs to lock on before it fires ,it will leave him open for attack from the bladerang,

edge blade

now this battle gets close with 2 very dangerous blades

blade

the blade sword(katana)

vs

predator

twin wrist blades

the wrist blades takes the the win here, because if one breaks , theres a spare ,plus blade would have a hard time blocking agaisnt it

edge predator

now both warriors bring there special weapons in

blade

silver spikes ,daggers wat can be fired out of a fire arm

vs

predator

the predator shuriken

the shurikan takes the advantage here ,the spikes might not do much to predator , while if the shurikan hits blade it would kill him instantly

edge predator

x factors

blade

Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability  
Healing factor  
Ability to sense supernatural creatures  
Skilled martial artist, swordsman, and marksman

predator

super strenght,super speed ,invincibility,heat vison,marksman and swordsman

battle

the sim begins with blade driving throught the jungle to research the animals ,predator is eating his dinner in a tree and hears a car coming , he drops his food and turns on his cloaking devise ,he begins to spie on blade ,predator takes out his shurikan and waits for the best time to throw ,while blade is on the phone ,predator tosses the shuriken , blade senses this and dodges just before it connects ,blade with his blade sword ready,looks around around but cant find any thing , then predator arms his laser and fires , once again blade dodges ,the predator turns off his cloaking devise and ready his wristblades , predator jumps off the tree trying to strike blade , blade with his sword deflects the strike and the two begin swinging at each other ,blade cuts the predators arm ,but it does not do much damage ,blade jumps into the trees to confuse the predator , the predator switches his thermal on to find blade,blade who stealhy sneaks behinds the predator shoots a spike at the predator , which does much damage to the predator but the predator can still fight ,both men swing at each other agian ,but doesnt do much ,the predator cuts blades arm ,but its not cut badly ,blade retreats into the jungle , with the predator giving chase , the predator stops to notice the area empty,the predator turns his thermal back on and tracks blade ,predator finds blade and shoots the bio mask ,destroying the tree , but blade is nowhere to seen,then blade behind the predator jumps off a tree with his sword and strikes the predator in the head ,killing it,blade drinks the predators blood off his sword and raises it in victory

winner blade

why did blade win?

because even tho the predator has the better weapons from thermal and lasers, he couldnt keep up with blades speed and agility

ok ty for reading part 3 , i no said prince nuada vs blade ,but i had to drop nuada due to lack of weapons

next up albert wesker and 4 stars troops(resident evil) vs agent smith and his henchman (the matrix)


End file.
